powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelry Empowerment
The power to obtain supernatural powers through jewelry. Technique of Jewelry Manipulation. Variation of Powers Via Object. Capabilities The user has access to a piece of jewelry (rings, pendants, badges, etc.) that grants them various supernatural powers, some which amplifies one's powers, some which can give superpowers, some can even give binding curses which grants them unearthly powers. Variations *Powers Via Object *Ring Empowerment Associations *Jewelry Manipulation *Object Empowerment *Power Via Objects Limitations *If the user doesn't have the specific jewelry, the user cannot become empowered. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Cat Noir Tranformation.gif|Adrien using the Cat Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) to become Cat Noir. Marinette_tranforming.gif|Marinette using the Ladybug Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) to become Ladybug. Hawk_Moth_Miraculous_Ladybug.png|With the power of the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous, Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) has the power to turn people into supervillains. File:SW_Hawk_Moth_Miraculous.jpeg|If the Ladybug Miraculous & Cat Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) are used together, the holder will achieve absolute power. Kim Dark Cupid Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Using his brooch as a vessel for an akuma, Hawk Moth was able to turn Kim Chiến Lê (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) into Dark Cupid. Juleka akuma Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Using her wrist-mirror as a vessel for an akuma, Hawk Moth was able to turn Juleka Couffaine (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)… Reflekta Miraculous Ladybug.gif|…into Reflekta. The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mane_Seven's_geodes_channeling_power_EGFF.png|Geode pendants (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Witches of O Once Upon a Time.jpg|The Witches of Oz (Once Upon a Time) are all embued with great magical power… Oz Pendant OUAT.png|…granted to them by the Oz Pendants. Lord of the Rings One Ring.png|The One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) is an incredibly powerful artifact that grants invisibility to those who where it. However, because of its connection to Sauron however, those who bear the ring are driven mad by it. Gollumface.jpg|As a bearer of the One Ring, Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) was able prolong his life using it, but was driven mad by its influence. The Horcrux.jpg|Jewelry-Based Horcruxes (Harry Potter) can empower those who wear them. Because of their evil nature, only those who possess evil natures themselves can take advantage of this. Dolores Umbridge.png|Because of her evil nature, Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) was given an increase in magical power by wearing Salazar's locket, one of Voldemort's horcruxes. EyeOfOdin.JPG|The Eye of Odin (Gargoyles) is a magical jewel that grants the wearer great power, but it also corrupts them in a way depending on the wearer Fox Monster Gargoyles.png|With the Eye of Odin, Fox (Gargoyles) was transformed into a lycanthrope-like creature. Eye Of Odin Goliath.jpg|Goliath (Gargoyles) enhanced by the Eye of Odin. Jewel Girl H.png|Jewel Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) can gain a specific power from each jewel (Black Pearl:Exorcism.Hematite:Victory Inducement.etc) Shikonjewel.jpg|The Shikon Jewel (InuYasha) grants immense power to whoever possesses it. Even its shards are capable giving their possessers incredible power as well as different abilities. ÄRM.JPG|ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) are magically enhanced jewelry that grant special powers to those who synchronize with them. Sofia's Amulet Changed To Pink.png|Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) Happy Ness' loch-et.jpg|Happy Ness' loch-et (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries